


authority

by humanveil



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Community: femslash100, Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Darlene doesn’t question it when Dominique slips into the shower behind her.





	authority

Darlene doesn’t question it when Dominique slips into the shower behind her—has stopped questioning a lot of shit, now, if only to keep her sanity. Hands reach for her waist, fingers sliding over slippery skin, lips pressing against the curve of her shoulder, her back.

Dominique urges her to turn around, and Darlene does; back hitting the wet wall when Dominique steps forward, her mouth opening under the touch of Dominique’s lips on hers.

She leans into Dominique’s touch, lets her set the pace. There’s no point in arguing, not under the circumstances—especially not when she _enjoys_ it.


End file.
